


a good virginity loss plot

by grossgirl



Series: some bad plots series [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Getting Together, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Webcam Model!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossgirl/pseuds/grossgirl
Summary: Eren helps Reiner out by pretending to be a good, preppy Christian girl that may or may not be his girlfriend. Also Eren is a virgin.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Series: some bad plots series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147517
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151





	a good virginity loss plot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is i guess the ‘final’ instalment of this series. i might add some horny drabbles here and there but im finished writing it for the moment! i honestly struggled writing this cause i fused two writing ideas into one and idk if anything came up inconsistent lol
> 
> all the kudos and comments have been appreciated! im happy people liked the series and hope you like this semi-final piece.
> 
> as usual i will probs edit this at some point to fix mistakes and that
> 
> Happy Valentines Day!!!!

Eren was virgin.

Honestly, she was just as surprised about it as most people who knew her current...hobby...would be. She was a webcam model, she masturbated regularly on camera. It would be a given by the stereotype that Eren would have at least had sex once, if not would be an outright cum dump among her peers. She’d given plenty of blowjobs for sure for her mouth to follow that criteria.

But no, it was actually well known among Eren’s about 62 regular wealthy viewers that she was a virgin. That was apart of her appeal she had guessed. Being untouched and pure for them to fantasise taking her. And she made way more than she should on those fantasies. Not that Eren was complaining. Moaning about having her virtue taken was the easiest cash grab she could ever do.

So when Eren had a dream about having intimate sex with Reiner Braun, her current friend with benefits (are they friends? They don’t even talk in school) she thought she was about to go crazy. Mostly because Eren then had to spend 2 hours that night with her Hitachi wand to orgasm and then kept dozing off the entire day in class as a consequence.

This kept happening once or twice a week. The dreams would have Reiner having sex with her in various ways. Sometimes he was gentle and slow, whispering sweet things in her ear as he slowly slid his cock inside her. Others had Reiner being sick of her teasing and bitchiness, pushing her down, fucking her deep & rough to punish her and show her where she belonged (on his cock).

And then there was that weird one when Reiner’s dick turned into a really large slug. Which actually made her cancel her meeting with him that week to recover from. It was a weird night

The dreams (minus the slug one), to the girls embarrassment, were extremely hot and she couldn’t get the idea of them out of her head. Even on her webcam streams, she’s gotten significantly more vocal about wanting to be fucked, using her dildo more frequently to simulate Braun thrusting into her. Though the small plastic cock couldn’t compare.

_ is it me or has she gotten more desperate for cock? _

_ damn, the virgin can’t take it anymore _

_ just wants to get her pretty pussy stuffed? _

_ how much i’d pay fuck that cunt _

Eren, who was mostly enjoyed the livechat, had red ears when reading some of her viewers messages, humiliated at them noticing her desperation. Maybe she should tone it down a bit. It was just hard due to her mind wandering, always leading back to those dreams. Eren even thinks she might be cumming faster.

Now, at 3:30am after just over an hour of masturbating,Eren lay on her bed and started making a plan. To get Braun to have sex with her.

Eren started playing with her fingers. It didn’t help that the blonde was actively avoiding her like the plague for that past few weekends. Every message beckoning him to come over was left with a short message of  i cant/busy/maybe next week.  There was even that time he left her on read for two days, to which Eren death stared him in school until he finally asked her to stop. She couldn’t exactly walk up to him, he was Braun and Eren already had an internal freakout when she walked up to him and to bring him to the storage room. If she just walked up just to talk to him, she’d embarrass the guy.

Did he get a girlfriend? A boyfriend? Someone else? Was he bored? He wouldn’t be fucking bored if he just came over and saw she wanted have sex.

Eren was blushing over her thoughts. Now that she thought about it, she didn’t realise how possessive she had gotten over him. When her mind wandered to the idea of him fucking someone else, she already had three murder plots in place. Which, to be honest, wasn’t fair on Braun. He was allowed to date people, the sap probably needed it with her awkwardness of any sober intimacy. It was just...Eren had thought...maybe eventually they woul-

She shook her head, and then slapped her cheeks hard enough that they had hand prints on them. It wasn’t happening and she needed to get that idea out of her head.

Eren wasn’t going to date Reiner and that was it.

-

Eren stood outside the Braun household, a small, two story, semi-detached home. It was small but nice, having a nice flower garden inside the small patch of green in front of it. She had her hands in her hoodies pocket, and was biting at her lip anxiously. She feels like a scorned ex girlfriend who’s trying to get her past lover to talk to her. Were her and Braun lovers?

It was now the third Saturday they hadn’t met up. Not only was Eren getting extremely frustrated with using her hand and various toys to get off (Braun had the mouth of an angel), she admittedly enjoyed his company and kind of missed him and the silly conversations they’d started having before, in the middle of & after hookups. Sometimes even ordering take out afterward and watching a movie in her room if her dad wouldn’t be back till the morning.

She slowly walked up the concrete path to the house door. Her hand lifted up, hesitating, before knocking finally. Then her mind immediately began racing. What was she gonna say? Is she trying to embarrass herself? Why does she care if Reiner doesn’t want her, there’s plenty of guys who’d fuck her?

Eren was ripped out of her thoughts when the door opened. She looked down and a girl, probably around twelve or thirteen, answered the door. She had brown hair like hers, along with deep brown eyes too, that were also staring at her.

“Who are you?” she asked.

Eren just made a noise before stammering out, “M-My name’s Eren, a friend of Reiner’s.”

The girl perked up, “A girlfriend?”

Eren raised and eyebrow at her while answering, “Uh, no, who are you?”

“Gabi,” she informed her, “Just Reiner’s cousin.”

The model leaned against the doorway, looking down at the kid, “Didn’t know Braun had family in Trost.”

She shook her head, “Not from around here. Ma sent me down here after starting a BB gun fight at school. Thought I could use the discipline from Aunt Karina.”

Eren hummed. Karina Braun, Reiner’s mother, was a well known member of the community around town of Trost. She was also a religious freak of a woman, in Eren’s opinion, once stopping Mikasa in the middle of the street to pray for her sins. Though to be fair Mikasa’s wardrobe could be quite alarming at times, especially to religious people. Wouldn’t have been surprising if she was a strict parent.

“That’s tough,” Eren pushed off the brick wall, putting her hands lazily behind her head, “Wouldn’t have any idea what’s gotten Reiner all in a bad mood?”

Gabi blinked at her, before looking off to think of something. Then her eyes shimmered with mischief.

“I might,” she smirked, “But it’ll cost you.”

Eren gave her a snort, smirking back, “What you want kid? Some candy bars? A new toy?”

“Twenty bucks.”

The brunette stiffened. Now that caught Eren off guard. Her mouth opened, trying to figuring out what to say. But all her thoughts were just her thinking  _This little shit_

She let out a huff, turning her head away, “As if I’m gonna a kid twenty bucks for Braun.”

“Okay!” Gabi said brightly with a grin before going to shut the door.

“W-Wait,” Eren yelped, sticking her foot in the doorway to stop it from closing.

The two brown haired girls were at a standstill. Gabi was still giving her a grin while Eren glared at the menacing little gremlin. The senior then rolled her eyes and sighed, digging through her jeans back pocket for an old, beaten up (mens) wallet.

“Braun better fucking pay me back,” she mumbled under her breath, before pulling two 10 dollar bills from the wallet, “This better be worth it kid.”

Gabi snatched the money with a smile, checking the cash like it was a hundred bucks, “Aunt Karina’s been setting Reiner up on dates with girls at her church group. He’s at one right now with her.”

“What the fuck?” she slapped her hand over her mouth, cringing over swearing in front of a kid.

Gabi shrugged, “Been going every weekend. Aunt Karina will yell at him if he says no and he just goes to get her to shut up.”

Eren frowned. So that’s why he wasn’t meeting with her. It was quite laughable, if she was being honest. Instead of going to her house to give each other mind blowing oral sex, Braun was being a good Christian boy, finding a good Christian girl to probably marry in Mrs. Brauns mind.

And Eren didn’t feel mad or anything. She actually felt kind of bad for him. Even through Reiner’s cousin, she could subtly tell that it was something he didn’t want to be doing.

And now they were kind of stuck in a bit of a pickle. There was an obvious goal here. Eren wanted to see Braun again. Braun wanted his Mom to leave him the fuck alone. And there was...a less than wanted solution to the problem.

“Thanks kid,” Eren said quickly, before turning on her heel and walking out the garden, “Don’t tell Braun I was here!”

Gabi called back, “May need another 10 bucks!”

_Little shit_

-

Reiner was really close to throwing himself out his bedroom window.

“Reiner, how dare you cancel dinner with Mr. Leonhart without my permission!” his mother yelled, banging on his locked bedroom door, “You better have a good explanation! Open this door!”

Reiner groaned into his palms, rubbing his face before twisting the door lock and opening the door, “Ma, quit it.”

His mother, a short woman in her early 40s, pointed her finger at him, “How could you lie like that?! And make me lie to?! I could hardly make them think you were a liar!”

Reiner turned around and walked back into his room while his mother barged in after him. He just sat on his bed as his mother went on a tirade against him, not that he was actually listening to the woman.

“How awful can you be? Is it because you wanted to spend you Saturday lazing around? Dressed like a slob?! I won’t have it. This is my home and you will follow my rules, or so help m-!”

The doorbell then rang, interrupting his mother short but loud ranting. There was a beat of silence where they glared at eachother, until Gabi was heard walking down the stairs, yelling out, “I got it!”

“Ma, I’m not dating Annie,” he said in a annoyed tone, scratching the back of his neck, “I know how she is in school, she’s not interested.”

Karina made a huffed noise, “She just needs the right man to make an honest women out of her. That could be you Reiner!”

“Ma,” he hissed through gritted teeth, “That’s enough.”

“Reiner! It’s for you!”

Reiner let out a tired sigh, standing up slowly. If Bertholdt came by one more time to try force him to his paper the blonde was going to lose it. Though at least his mother had the decency to stop yelling at him. She glared at him before stepping out of the way to let him past, only to immediately stalk behind him as he exited his room get the door.

As he walked down the first flight of stairs, he walked by his little cousin Gabi, who was grinning over a $20 bill. He looked back at her before he went down the second half of his stairs, where the front door was placed. The blonde gripped the handle and opened the door.

“Bertholdt, I said I’d get it done soo-!” Reiner began with an exasperated voice but cut himself off to the sight in front of him.

She was wearing a white turtleneck top that was tucked into a green, high waist skirt that went to her knees. On her feet were dark green flat shoes, and in her hair was a green fabric hairband that was more there for aesthetic then holding back any fringe. She also held a few books by her side. In comparison to his sweatpants, just sweatpants, she looked like she was going to a private school.

It was Eren. At least, he thought it was Eren. Or an alternative version of Eren maybe. An Eren that looked like the biggest prep he’d ever seen. _Was she wearing a_ _ cross on her neck?_

“Hey Reiner,” she said with a soft smile, “Are you ready?”

“Uuuuuuhhhh...” Reiner gave her a bewildered look.

The brunette put a hand on her hip, “The history paper? We were going to do it together.”

“We don’t have a histo-“ the blonde started before Eren stepped in to kick him harshly in the shin. Reiner yelped out and barely resisted moving his hands to his leg. Then Eren gave him a look the just read  _Play along_

“Oh,” he said, feigning remembrance of the subject, “I-I forgot about it. Come in.”

When Eren stepped in the doorway, she was met with his Mom, who had been trying get peek of the brunette from behind Reiner’s huge build. The woman’s eyes widened to dinner plates and honestly he was the same. Eren was dressed as basically his Moms dream daughter in law. A modest, preppy, Christian girl. She smiled at his Mom.

“Hi Mrs. Braun,” she stuck her hand out to the woman, “It’s so nice to meet you. My name’s Eren Yeager.”

His Mom stared, aghast, before collecting herself and taking her hand, “Oh, please! Just call my Karina! Are you a friend of my sons?”

Then she had began to lead Eren gently to the kitchen, continuing the conversation and Reiner cringed at the probable interrogation his mother was about to unleash on the poor girl. He was about to step forward and stop her, but Eren turned her head back to give Reiner a knowing wink.

_ I’ll handle it _

He just stopped, a dumb smile beginning to appear on his face. They turned the corner into the kitchen, and then his mother’s head popped out from around the corner. Her finger pointed up the stairs, while mouthing  Get dressed

-

He’d just thrown on a graphic tee, jeans and sneakers before jogging down the flight of stairs. As he got towards the the kitchen, he could hear the conversation that was unfolding.

“Doctor Yeager, such a great man. His practice saved our little town,” he could hear his mother gushing over Eren’s father.

Eren hummed in a agreement, “He’s a great father. Though a bit overprotective.”

“A father has to be, especially with such a lovely young woman like you as his daughter,” his mother, who was still holding Eren’s hand (more cupping one of them in both of hers), looked up to her as entered the room. Eren also turned to see him.

“Reiner!” she pulled her hand away and stood up quickly to walk over to him, “Do you want to do this paper in the living room or your room?”

“Uh,” his mother gave him a disapproving glare, “L-Living room.”

“Okay,” Eren turned back to Reiner’s mother and shook her hand again, “It was so lovely to meet you, Mrs. Braun.”

To which Eren exited the kitchen and headed towards the living room at the front of his house. Reiner stood there with his mother in complete silence. How did he explain this? He didn’t even know what was going on if he was being honest. But when he went to start spouting some bullshit lie, his mother immediately cut him off.

“I’m sorry,” she said in an apologetic tone, “I understand why you didn’t tell me.”

Reiner blanched, “Y-You do?”

His mother nodded very knowingly, more knowingly then he did, “Doctor Yeager is a very wise man. He has to be wary of his daughter’s love life. The kindness in her would be so easily taken advantage of.”

Was she talking about Eren? The idea of her being so kind that she could be taken advantage of sounded ludicrous. He was at a complete loss for words.

“W-Well,” he started, slowly walking backwards, “I-I’m going to go do that paper with her.”

His mother nodded approvingly, “Of course! I’ll be going to my church group tonight. I’ll make sure to take Gabi so you’re left alone. Don’t. Mess. This. Up.”

“Y-Yea, thanks.”

When he exited the kitchen, his cousin had already gotten her coat on and was heading into the room his mother was in. They stared at each other for a moment, before Gabi lifted her fist for a fist bump. He, with a raised eyebrow, returned it and she went on her merry way.

Upon entering the living room, Eren sat on the leather couch with her legs crossed and had a smirk on her face. Reiner, still in a bit of a shock induced haze, shut the door behind him. Eren raised her hands dramatically.

“How’d I do?” she asked, then standing up, “For a webcam model, I feel like I did a pretty great job playing the role of a good little Christian girl.”

Reiner, of all the questions he had, first asked, “Where’d you get the cross?”

Eren shrugged casually, “Dollar Store. To behonest, info from your cousin cost me 20 times more.”

“My cousin?”

“Gabi told me what was going on,” she put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze, “Thought I could get your Mom off your back.”

Reiner, through instinct he assumes, leaned in kiss the soft, plush lips he’s wanted for so long. That he’s missed. Eren, instead of doing her usual push back in awkward shock, also leaned up into it. She placed her hands on his neck and softly kissed him back, much to his surprise.

When they pulled away, Eren was the first to speak, “I missed you.”

Before Reiner could respond, there a large bang of a door closing. They both stayed silent before Eren asked, “Who left?”

“Uh, my Mom and Gabi,” and upon hearing his response, pushed him up against the door and started kissing him more deeply, tongue finding its way into her mouth. Reiner felt like he was experiencing deja vu. 

Eren gave is bottom lip and small, teasing nip and pulled back. She then said in a breathy, lustful moan and flushed cheeks “I need you.”

Reiner blinked, “N-Now?”

Eren’s ears were the cute red they always went. She nodded shakily. The girl took a step back from him, going to sit on the couch with her legs apart. Then she lifted the skirt, face looking away.

Her underwear were absolutely soaking wet, but it was easy to tell that there was a small vibrator taped or pinned to her panties, the wire trailing to her thigh where the remote was strapped to her.

Eren Yeager sat playing pretend preppy, Christian girl with his mom with a vibrator inside her.

He doesn’t know if he was mad or just really turned on.

-

Eren let out a small yelp as she was all but thrown to the bed from Reiner’s shoulder. With her face in the pillows, she could get get a good smell of the blonde through the sheets, which didn’t at all help with her arousal. She could feel herself rubbing against the bed unconsciously.

“I can’t believe you did that,” he growled out, looking down that bad almost ominously. So this was the direction it was going. 

She lifted her hips up in his direction, rubbing herself teasingly through her underwear and pressing down on the vibrator against clit, “You gonna punish me, baby?”

Reiner came down upon her immediately, flipping her over and tearing off her underwear, along with her vibrator. He placed himself next to her. As his hand teasingly rubbed over her pussy, her shirt was lifted. Eren quickly unclasped the front hook bra, letting her breasts fall out and the football player had free reign over her nipples. 

Eren’s head fell back with a moan as Reiner roughly sucked at her breasts, licking and nipping at her nipples to tease her. She groaned when he shoved his thick fingers inside her sopping wet core and her hips twitched upwards. Trying to get him deeper.

One of Eren’s hands moved to play with her clit, but he used the hand he was leaning on to quickly grab it and pull it above her head, “Bad girls aren’t allowed to touch themselves.”

Her face was flush in the most erotic way, mouth slightly agape and was drooling a bit. She slowly gave a snarky comment, “I thought I was the bitchy one.”

Reiner’s thumb pushed harshly against her clit as he thrusted more fingers into her cunt. Eren’s eyes rolled back with a load cry, her toes curling and heel digging into the mattress. Her other hand slowly crept up to his face, rubbing it softly, “I  _ahn_ - need your cock in me, p-please.”

He paused his fingers for a moment, before thrusting them deeper and pushing his tongue deeply into her mouth. Eren moaned into the kiss, closing her eyes as Reiner’s tongue fucked into her mouth roughly. He released her mouth, a string of saliva still connecting their mouths.

“Gonna let me fuck your pussy?” he said mockingly into her ear, nipping at it, “Gonna be a good girl and make it up to me?”

Eren nodded her head quickly, squeezing her eyes shut as the blonde continued to finger her roughly, “I’ll be a good girl.”

Reiner hummed in approval. He removed his fingers, which caused Eren to moan out in the loss. He gave her one more kiss before leaning over to his drawer to pull out book. A bible.

“A bible? Gonna pray for my sins Braun?” she snickered, to which he slapped her thigh harshly, getting her yelp in shock. He opened the book to reveal various condoms within the pages. Eren resisted the urge to make a comment on how that was definitely sacrilegious. 

Reiner would then pull off his jeans, pulling out his cock that looked hard as fuck. She reached out to stroke it the large, rock hard member as Reiner tore opened the condom packaging, being careful not to damage the condom.

Eren’s stomach all of a sudden began to twist. As excited as she was to finally get what she wanted after weeks of waiting, she wasn’t sure if she wanted Reiner to angry fuck her. Maybe some other time but not now. Not her first. But that means telling him she was a virgin and they already had something going now. The mood would be ruined. And he’d stop

He rolled her over onto her stomach, pulling her up onto her knees. Eren’s racing heart stopped at the heavy weight of his fat cock on her ass cheeks. He began teasingly thrusting between them, getting her to whimper when the blunt head rubbed between her pussy.

As he gripped her hips to thrust inwards and rip her cunt to shreds, Eren suddenly yelled out, “W-Wait!”

Reiner did stop, pulling away a bit as soon as she heard her stop him. Eren turned her head from the pillows, ass still in the air. She didn’t realise she was crying. Then she finally confessed, “Y-You’ll be my first.”

There was no movement for a moment. Only Eren’s heavy, anxious breathing while Reiner was holding his. Then hesoftly gripped her hips and rolled her back onto her behind. She went to apologise, but Reiner was already leaning in to kiss her again. But more like when she first did when she came to the house. Softly. Intimately. With no anger.

He pulled back, meeting her green eyes.Eren began fiddling with her thumbs, “I-I’m sorry I got you mad. I do want to. But not when you’re mad.”

He started kiss her neck, giving it little bites licks, “‘m not mad at you.” 

“Really?” she questioned, not believing him immediately. 

“I promise,” he nuzzled his face between the nook of her shoulder and neck, “Wanna stop?”

With that, pushed him back until she was straddling his hips and rubbing up against his cock. Reiner moaned, pulling his shirt off, feeling his still hard cock was so close to being inside her.

Eren, who had pulled the rest of her clothing off at this point roo, lifted her hips and pushed down onto his big cock. The stretch wasn’t as bad as she thought, probably due to the amount of arousal and fingering, as well as the vibrator she had put in to make sure she would be able to cum. It was a lovely burn and she flung her head back, moaned loudly as she continued to sink down. Then he bottomed out inside her and she could feel the press of his heavy balls against her core. She felt dazed at the feel of him so deep inside her, so close to her.

After a minute, allowing herself to get used to the new sensation of his cock, Eren began to slowly lift her hips and ride him. Reiner groaned, holding her hips and squeezing them to the point of bruises, but allowing her to have control of the pace.

“You look gorgeous,” he moaned, cupping and playing with her breasts as best he could. Eren felt her walls tighten around him as she tried moving hips faster on him.He looked amazing to, face dusted pink and hair astray. He looked so good for her. Wanted him to feel good for her too.

“Please fuck me,” she begged, grounding her hips into his while looking down on her. Reiner took this as her consent and pushed her onto her back. She was so loud when he began to thrust into her, playing with her nipples while hooking her ankles around his hips.

“Forgot how big you are - _ah!_ ” she gasped out when he stayed inside for a second, looking as if he was savouring the moment, “You’re gonna tear me in half.”

Reiner chuckled lowly, “Won’t be able to forget me, will you?”

Eren let out another loud moan, her hand snaking down to rub at her clit, “ _Fuck_ -! You’re so fucking good. I’m so close!”

Reiner didn’t respond and just continued to fuck her deep and hard. He pulled her knees onto her shoulders and almost bent her in half as her fucked into her pussy. He was able to kiss her again, though it was only quick before whispering, “C’mon Eren do it, cum on my cock.”

Her eyes watered as her orgasm reached its peak, her head turning into the pillow as she cried out in sheer pleasure. Reiner himself groaned too, his thrusts becoming more erratic until he also came. Eren’s eyes were into the back of her skull when she felt him fill out the condom inside her, imagining what it was like for him to fill her up instead. 

After a few moments of heavy breathing from the two of them, Reiner pulled out of her. He tied off the filled up condom tossed it in a bin beside his bed. They spent the next few minutes just laying next to each other in his bed, making out and touching each other’s bodies. Her bare legs intertwined with his. When the kissing was finished, and they parted, Reiner spent a few moments rubbing his thumb against her bottom lip.

“Be my girlfriend,” he told her, staring into her eyes.

And, without even protesting, she said, “Okay.”

-

“Yeager, really? Dude you could do so much better.”

Reiner was about burst a blood vessel. But he would rather just tell people to shut up about his relationship with Eren then the wrath she would incur if he retaliated physically.

They’re going to make fun of you. Don’t do anything stupid or else. I can deal with it.

“Jean, shut up before I break your jaw,” he said, slamming his locker door shut.

Jean didn’t even look spooked, obviously believing the bullshit he was spouting. He lifted his arms in fake defeat, “Hey, I’m just trying to look out for you. Who knows what she’s like?”

Bertholdt finally piped in, “Knock it off Jean.”

“Hopefully you won’t ever find out,” he mumbled.

“Huh,” the asshole blonde cupped his ear, loudly trying to embarrass him. Reiner just glared at him.

“She must have one hell of a pu-“ to which Marco, one of Jean’s few actual friends, kicked the back of his leg to shut him up.

Reiner span around on his heel, clenching his fist, ready to just ignore what Eren said and knock Jean out, “Just shut upJea-!”

Until he noticed that Eren was standing behind him.

“Everything alright?” she asked, causing Jean to jump and almost hit the ceiling.

She looked...great. She wore a nice pair of tight jeans that really hugged her hips nicely (he really shouldn’t be leering at) and a white long sleeved top that dipped just under her collarbones. Her hair was also half tied loosely and she had a set of silver studs in her ears. It was nice to see her actually taking care of herself.

“Yea,” Reiner said with a smile, as the few friends around him were slightly gaping at her, “Jean just likes being a douchebag.”

“Not much changing in that department, is there Kirschtein,” she said mockingly. Jean made a face tried to imsult her in response but Marco covered his mouth and smiled at her innocently. Eren stepped towards her now new boyfriend, and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Everyone noted how Reiner went red.

With a sly grin, Eren faced him and continued more audibly, “I’ll meet you at the theatre then?”

He nodded wordlessly and she kissed his cheek before wandering off towards Mikasa and Armin, who looked just as startled as Reiner’s friends. Mikasa hooked her arm around Eren’s and glared at him as they walked down the hall.

After a moment, Jean rolled his eyes and said, “Wipe that dopey grin off your face, Braun.”


End file.
